


Suck it

by beloniika



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Oral Fixation, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[school AU] Donghae and Hyukjae have been best friends for years, but the sexual frustration the first is feeling because of Hyuk's habit of always having something in his mouth is becoming unbearable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it

There we are again. I almost risk to make the tray fall while making my way to the table whenever I catch him sucking a fucking straw to drink the damned strawberry milk he can’t seem to ever get tired of.

_Meh, I almost didn’t breathe to say it._

Anyway. The gang is at the table, loud and obnoxious as always: Shindong and Junsu constantly climbing up people’s backs; Sungmin stealing glances with Kyuhyun because we totally _don’t_ know what’s going on between the two of them, yeah, sure; Ryeowook and Jaejoong chattering about music, as always, with him interested in the discussion and fused to that damned straw. Lee Hyukjae! You enjoy torturing me, admit it! We’ve known each other for far too long, don’t you have any mercy for your best friend and his dick?

_Ok, I will never be able to tell him that, but I wish I could._

With a sigh, I approach the table and plop on the free seat next to Sungmin, elbowing him for good measure otherwise he’d ignore me for the whole lunch time.  
“The fuck, Donghae?” he hisses, glaring at me.  
“The same, Minnie,” I deadpan, poking at my cardboard-like steak before finally trying to eat it, almost dislocating my jaw. My eyes wander, against my will, back to the straw wrapped by those pillow-y lips.

_Mmm…how can he not know the effect he has on me?_

…Oh fuck, he saw me! Back to the interesting steak, focusing on attempting to cut the rubber it’s made of.

_Please don’t let him notice I was staring, please don’t let him notice I’m blushing…_

Phew, he’s back to the conversation with Jaejoong and Ryeowook.  
“Lee Donghae!” someone calls me. It’s Shindong, who finally got off Junsu’s back, who was already glomping poor Jungsu: I’d be surprised he hasn’t any broken bone.

_Fuck off, Shindong, don’t you see I’m busy drooling at Hyukjae? …Ok, I can’t say that either._

I ignore Shindong who, being he Shindong, keeps calling my name, but I don’t give in and pretend to be eating my salad, giving side glances at Mr. “You wish there was something else in my mouth instead of this straw” Lee.

_Hell yeah, I wish MY straw was between those lips, darn! I don’t spend one single night without dreaming of how would the feeling of Hyukjae’s lips be around… eheh._

“Hey, Lee Donghae, you forgot this!” I hear Shindong’s voice say, before something light hits my head and lands on my plate: a white straw stuffed with paper to make it heavier, so it’d reach its target (me) better. I blush bright red and glare angrily at Shindong, throwing the straw back at him but missing him totally and hitting Jaejoong instead, who fishes the white stick out of his perfect hair and looks at me oddly.  
“Sorry,” I mutter, before standing up and leaving the table, grabbing my stray with shaky hands and putting it hastily on a free table, trying to send the message ‘leave me the fuck alone’. I try not to pay attention to Shindong and Junsu snickering at me and to the weight of other people’s stares…yes, _he_ ’s staring at me as well.  
Feeling some tears tingling at the corner of my eyes, I duck my head and concentrate on the now cold steak, not hungry anymore.  
I hear a chair being moved in front of me and somebody sitting on it, looking intently at me. Hidden by my bangs, I check who the hell it is, and almost choke on my own saliva: Hyukjae sucking Lee is in front of me, the munched straw dangling from a corner of the mouth.  
“Shindong’s a dick,” he states matter of factly.

_Oh man, you’re so right._

“…Don’t take it too personally, you know Shindong isn’t able to be serious for more than five seconds,” Hyukjae observes with a shrug of his shoulders.  
I stare at him, directly in his eyes.

_See? I grew up, I didn’t stare at those plump lips, comfortably holding that straw I’m jealous of.  
A-ehm. Anyway. Seriously? He didn’t notice I blushed because of the straw? He didn’t understand the idiot’s reference to the straw between Hyukjae’s lips and consequently my crush for him? He’s more naïve and innocent than what I gave him credit for, and we’ve been friends since elementary school._

“It…It was…” I start, trying to get all the courage to confess my crush.  
Hyukjae looks back at me intently, leaning forward a bit to show me his pillow-y lips even more.

_I short-circuit every time._

“Nothing…” I conclude lamely, looking everywhere but him, hiding my blush behind my hair.  
Hyukjae stands up, I hear the shuffling noise of the chair pushed back. Immediately after there’s the slurping noise of the straw finally freed from the mouth I lust over, and two hands land heavily on my shoulders.  
I look up, but I can see only the bleached locks of Hyukjae’s head, right in front of my face. It takes me a couple of seconds to register that there’s something on my lips, and not any “something”: it’s Hyukjae’s lips!

_Ohmygodohmygod, fan boy moment._

I’m frozen, too shocked for the fact that Hyukjae is kissing me to do anything else, apart from kissing back. I secretly pinch my wrist, but I’m not dreaming.

_A cartoon version of myself, with a bleeding nose and a blissful face, appears in my mind. I’ve watched way too many anime._

Hyukjae backs off, smiling shyly at me.

_Crap, it’s too soon! Return back! My mouth already misses you!_

“For now content yourself with a kiss. My mouth will be glad to welcome you again soon,” Hyukjae says, turning on his heels to head back to the table with the other guys.  
“Ah, I almost forgot,” he adds in a hushed voice, with an evil smirk already creeping on his lips, “my mouth is tired of sucking straws: if you know something else that would work just as fine, if not better, just tell me, I’m eager to try it out,” he concludes with a wink, walking off. I look at him with my jaw hanging widely open.  
I run off, followed by the cat calls of Shindong and Junsu, but I’m too busy trying not to come in my pants.

_Toilet, where are you when I need to jack off?_

  
  



End file.
